Sprinklers are one of the key pieces of equipment in an irrigation system, and its performance directly affects the quality of sprinkling irrigation. Theory and structural design of two-ways step running complete fluidic sprinkler of PXSB type (Drainage and Irrigation Mechanical, 2008, fifth) purpose a bi-directional stepping fluidic sprinkler. The working principle of which is adding a bi directional stepping reversing mechanism on the basis of the original sprinkler, thereby changing the rotation direction of the sprinkler by changing the location of the spool in the reversing mechanism and switching the direction of the signal stream, such that bi directional stepping is reached. Chinese patent No. CN101972722 entitled “external water intake jet wall control element”, when compared with the traditional fluidic sprinkler, shows the external water intake signal external water intake is located at the outside of the outlet cover. The injector intakes signal water and air to discontinuity form a low-pressure vortex in one side of the jet so as to make flow attach the wall and promote the rotation of the sprinkler. The high and low pressure on the either side of the main jet is switched through the opening and closing of the reverse air hole, so that a reversing motion is realized. The sprinkler is simple and reliable, but when the sprinkler is used for remote jet sprinkler, reversing process is continuous motion such that greater reversing impact force will contribute to the abrasion of the reversing mechanism, and signal nozzle is lashed by high-speed main jet causing the abrasion of the signal nozzle and the wear nozzle is difficult to adjust, all the shortage above will lead to the shot life of the sprinkler. In Chinese patent No. CN 102962149A entitled “reversing control mechanism of fluidic sprinkler,” the inverting mechanism, limiting device, nozzle and pipe of the present application coordinate each other to realize forward stepping, backward steeping and switching of the sprinkler. However, the reference has a nozzle that is easy to abrade, contributing to the decline of service life of the sprinkler. China Patent No. CN102962152A entitled “bi directional synchronous fluidic sprinkler”, the sprinkler is two-way step motion which solve the problem that the impact force produced by reversing process of the fluidic sprinkler abrade the reversing mechanism. However, in the process of reversing the switch, there is an intermediate state, which leads to the signal stream nozzle does not intake water and influence the stability of the sprinkler. In view of drawbacks of the patents mentioned above, the present applications provides a directional controlling mechanism of fluidic sprinkler, solving the problem that bi directional synchronous fluidic sprinkler does not stable in the switching process effectively.